Top 10 Power of Nature Moments from Season 2
by Taismo-89
Summary: Two seasons of the WK spinoff are complete. Today, we're counting down our picks for the Top 10 Wild Kratts: Power of Nature Season 2 moments. Note: this list was made by me and Soul Rider. WK and its original characters, once more remembering you all, belong to PBS.


Two seasons of the WK spinoff are complete. Today, we're counting down our picks for the Top 10 Wild Kratts: Power of Nature Season 2 moments.

Any impacting, shocking or even creaturrific moments are included. Plus, only Season 2 moment are allowed in this list.

Oh, and warning once more, it WILL contain a few spoilers, for the ones that haven't read PoN's episodes yet.

* * *

**Number 10:** Temporal Crown Battle; When Time's Too Slow (episode 22)

Kicking off the list is the battle between Time Guardian David Genosharp and his home timeline nemesis, German genecitist Amelia Cutter. After having seen the cost of his impatience by putting his friends in trouble and nearly get stuck in time forever, David gains a Crown Form of his own.

And under the sound of Metallica's hit _For Whom the Bell Tolls,_ he faces the dictator with his new powers and rescues the team from their sinking doom. Literally.

* * *

**Number 9:** Koki's "Fancy Style"; Truth or Kokiquences (episode 16)

To impress her former rival/bully, Nancy Stiles, Koki comes up with a non-thankful at all attitude, full of lies about her being famous, as well as her brother, Joey, being a billionaire.

And by the soung of Iggy Azalea's hit _Fancy_, a short montage shows Koki showing off, pretending that she's fancy herself.

Not only does it tick Ventus off that she's lying about her brother, but also Joey himself that she's lying in the first place. And let's admit it, it IS funny to imagine the Kratt in white holding his anger.

* * *

**Number 8:** Aphrodite's True Test of Love; Love is War (episode 3)

Chris IS attractive enough to cause a competition between the goddess of love's apprentice Ponya and his current crush Tania Armstrong. Both claim to love him, but one is just being superficial.

And it's in the final test that both girls' feelings for the Kratt in green are tested, thanks to an unfortunate accident in the race. And the one that truly deserves Chris's love is revealed to be and to always have been Tania.

* * *

**Number 7:** Martin in Hibernation; Rock-a-Bye Crocco (episode 19)

Let's be honest: we saw this before in the original Wild Kratts show in a certain groundhog episode. Yup, it's Martin's turn to be stuck in hibernation.

Following his new friend, Saltine and her son Rocko, the last survivor of his little brothers, after getting into a current, Martin falls deep asleep on the shore due to being so cold.

Jimmy's problem with the familiar cats is hilarious in this episode, but it's Martin's Rock-a-Bye Crocco situation that takes the cake. Sorry, JZ. No place in the Top 10 this time.

* * *

**Number 6:** Chris Snaps at Aviva and Koki; Miracle Mercy (episode 18)

Chris also has his limits. Simple as that. We've seen the "ticked" side of the Kratt in green in the original show, but this time, it went WAAAY farther than merely running after Martin.

When Aviva got all upset about her "precious" inventions, breaking Chris's concentration as he tries to focus his power, he finally decides he had enough of her snob attitude, and eventually he also drops his anger on the computer whiz of the team, who in response multiplies the negative energy around the HQ.

It goes to show that one bad thing can lead to another, and it's not pretty. Especially when Aviva, Koki and Clarissa get in a hair pulling fight, after Chris storms out of the Tortuga.

* * *

**Number 5:** Beowulf's True Tale; The Seventh Kratt Sibling (episode 14)

All of those that read the tale of Beowulf or even watched the movie about him will be questioning if the whole story was true because there were some important details missing. Well, PoN also has the Scandinavian hero, with a much happier ending to the dragon's tale.

Beowulf had received a strange power from the dragon, and went to Greece in search of a child that seemed to be calling for help (Ventus). It is during this time that the war against Eris was underway, and Beowulf aided the Guardians in the fight.

Futurelly, we would know that he's none other than David's past life. And he appears as his subconscience many episodes later. Why? Just read it.

* * *

**Number 4:** The Mutant Timeline; Back to the Past (episode 6)

There's a million theories of what's to come in the future. Did you expect there to be cross hybrid creatures and mutant humans?

Well, then welcome to Samuel Jawclaw's home timeline, where humans practically destroyed their own world in their greedful way, and Orlocks, Future Predators and Neo-Humans fight.

Although Amelia Cutter's first appearence is also terrifying, the timeline's background story is a shocking message not only to the team, but possibly to the readers as well.

* * *

**Number 3:** Brother Reconciliation; Brotherly Rescue (episode 15)

In both trying not to look dumb to each other, Ventus (now the oldest brother) and Martin didn't get along so easily, as much as Chris and Mina in Season 1.

Ven questioned himself if he was cut out to be a creature adventurer, while Martin was worried about not being a good brother like his past life Aqua was.

But when Chris was in danger, both confessed their worries and were able to use Osprey powers together to save him. Not bad for Ventus's first use with a CPS, especially with him making loop-de-loops in the air. Yep, definitely the flying brother of the Kratt trio.

* * *

**Number 2:** Mina the Light Guardian; Return of Chaos (episodes 25 and 26)

In the heart pounding final battle of the season, in an attempt to save Mina from losing all of her Hope and die, Aviva discovers somehow that the last jewel in the Gaia Scaepter was called the Light Gem.

Upon feeling the team's revived hope and her own hope returning, under David Guetta and SIA's Titanium, Mina awakens her form as the Nature Guardian of Light and Hope. To those who thought of Mina becoming a Guardian, well, you got it.

* * *

Before we reveal the most creaturrific moment from season 2, here are a few **Honorable Mentions**:

Red Claw Battle (Pack of the Shadows)

Jimmy Z Stands Up for Himself (Let Them Eat Cake)

Lupus Attack at the Kratt Residence (Kratt Family Tales)

Meeting Serena (Song of the Siren)

Sea Crown (No Tears for Fears)

Critter Club Rescue (The Creature Clan)

Clarissa Returns (Of Cats and Wolves)

Antonio rescues Aviva (Antonio Corcovado)

The Guardians' Pep Talk (Return of Chaos)

Donita's Intrusion (Miracle Mercy)

Bite-Size's Perils (A Blessing in Disguise)

Scary Camp Search (Predators on the Loose)

Aviva's Sky Crown (Army of Zachbots)

Hanging out with Aviva's Twin (Antonio Corcovado)

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!

* * *

**Number 1:** Story of the Nature Trio; Curse of the Black Storm (episodes 1 and 2)

The golden medal winner of our list. The season's premiere two-parter was filled with shocking revelations of the Kratt Brothers' past lives and the mysterious third brother. One of the most horrifying was the battle between Aqua and Terra against Black Storm, their corrupted older brother Vincent aka Ventus.

Ending with Aqua's sacrifice and Black Storm's banishment in this Nightmare Moon inspired battle, this was a scene that sure would make any WK fan tear up. After all, past life or not, we would hate to see our heroes die.

* * *

Do you agree with our list? Which PoN moment is your favourite? Leave your list and the reasons to pick these moments down in the comments.


End file.
